Hit The Road Jack (Alternate Ending)
by MusicAngel98
Summary: What would happen if instead of writing a letter, Kim wrote Jack a song? Would they end up together or does he not feel the same way? I do not own Kickin' It or What Are You Waiting For from Miranda Cosgrove


**Thanks everyone for the reviews on the last story I posted. I'm really getting into one-shots right now. So, check back for new stories! Most of them probably will be either Kick or Brase. This is another one of my alternate ending stories. It's an alternate ending to Hit The Road Jack. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I'm seeing Les Miserables a second time tomorrow! YAY! Now before you say, "Why the heck would you see it a second time?" I want you to know something. My bfftlewe (Best Friend For Totally Like Ever Without Exceptions) Cailey hasn't seen it yet and I loved it a lot. So, I'm seeing it with her. It's a win-win situation.**

**Jack's POV**

This is great. And I mean that in a sarcastic way and in an actual way. The actually great part is that I have the chance to go to the best martial arts academy ever. The sarcastic great is that I finally realized that I was in love with Kim and now I'm leaving. I didn't even know if she would feel the same way, so I wrote it in a letter and planned to give it to her. But there's no sign of her.

After I said goodbye to the guys and walked in on Jerry crying, I went out into the courtyard to wait for my dad. Rudy was there waiting for me. I gave him my letter just in case I couldn't give it to Kim in person. He gave me a little talk and I decided I wanted to stay.

When Rudy was about to go back inside, Kim came running in. For some reason she had her guitar and laptop. Rudy pulled my letter out of his pocket. "Oh, Jack wanted me to give this to you. He wrote some of his personal thoughts down in here." He said as he handed her my letter.

When Kim saw my face, she laughed a little. "It's okay, Jack." She said. I was about to tell her I was staying, but she interrupted me. "Look, I know you'll be gone for a long time and I just want you to know how I feel. So, I wrote a song for you."

With that, she set down her laptop and pulled her guitar on. I was kind of interested in seeing what she wanted to say and how good she was at writing and singing songs. "I call this, 'What Are You Waiting For'"

She clicked a button on her laptop and started strumming her guitar. The song actually sounded pretty good. **(A/N I know Gwen Stefani has a song called "What Are You Waiting For" but this is Miranda Cosgrove's song.)**

_Standin' here in our final hour  
I can't believe this is the end.  
Now I wish that I had the power  
To start this all over again.  
'Cause I know that I'm gonna__  
Miss you when your gone  
And I'd hate to leave it this way  
So just make a move  
You've got nothing to lose, no._

_Here I am  
__Take a chance  
__What are you waiting for  
__I'm telling you  
__As a friend  
__We could be so much more  
__I never thought anyone ever could  
__Make me feel this way  
__So make my day  
__What are you waiting for?  
__What are you waiting for?_

_Without you it's gonna be lonely_  
_So lets make the most of tonight_  
_Did I ever say you were the only_  
_One who could make it alright_  
_Now I don't know when I'm_

_Gonna to see you again  
Can't you take my mind off the pain  
So just make a move  
You've got nothing to lose, no._

_Here I am  
__Take a chance  
__What are you waiting for  
__I'm telling you  
__As a friend  
__We could be so much more  
__I never thought anyone ever could  
__Make me feel this way  
__So make my day_

_Don't make me feel stupid_  
_Don't say I was wrong_  
_Building this up in my mind for so long_  
_Now our times running out_  
_So you've got to be strong_  
_If you want to make this right_  
_Break the ice_  
_Don't think twice_  
_Take me away_  
_What are you waiting for?_

_I never thought anyone ever could_  
_Make me feel this way_  
_So make my day_

_Here I am  
__Take a chance  
__What are you waiting for  
__I'm telling you  
__As a friend  
__We could be so much more  
__I never thought anyone ever could  
__Make me feel this way  
__So make my day  
__What are you waiting for?  
__What are you waiting for?_

After the song I stood up and clapped. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but I needed you to know how I felt before you left." She said.

"I'm not leaving."

"I know it wasn't that great of a… what did you say?" She asked, a little bit of her southern accent showing.

"I'm not leaving."

"Oh well, okay then." She said. She put down her guitar and looked me in the eyes. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead. Make me feel like an idiot that would believe you would ever go…" I cut off her rambling by kissing her.

Kim was shocked at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. When we pulled away, I leaned forward so our heads were touching. "I was waiting to know if you felt the same way." I said with a smirk.

She instantly smiled. "Well, no more waiting." She said slyly. The pulled me in for another kiss. All I could think was, _I'm so glad I didn't go to Japan._

**Well, that was that. A cute little one-shot. R&R please!**


End file.
